Danny Phantom: Explorers of Life
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What would happen if Danny Fenton was thrust into the world of Pokemon? What if he was somehow turned into a Pokemon himself? What if he formed his own Exploration Team! Read on as Danny and his team take the Pokemon world by storm, and end the terror that is Primal Dialga!
1. Chapter 1

_**I got this idea when I was playing a copy of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky, and I thought 'Hey, why don't I do a crossover between that, and Danny Phantom'? So, here we are! The pairing for this fic has already been decided. Danny will be turned into a Riolu, and paired with a female Buneary. But I need some name ideas for the Buneary. send in your ideas, and I might just use it. Also, I plan on giving Danny and his team members special weapons, so send in some ideas for that too! Include what the weapon is, what it looks like, and which team member it's for. Also, here's a list of Danny's team.**_

_**Danny = Riolu**_

_**Female Buneary = Name Undecided**_

_**Male Electrike. Name: Javelin. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Pokemon.**_

"Normal Speech"

'_Thinking'_

"_Journal Entries"_

"**Yelling"**

* * *

_**Prologue: The First Adventure!**_

* * *

Deep in the wooded underbrush of Amity Park, Danny is running away from the life he once knew. He couldn't take his old life anymore! His parents were trying to turn him into a ghost hunter, his sister was absolutely no help on the matter, and to top it all off, his so called 'friends' abandoned him just so they could be popular! so he had partnered up with a Grovyle, and they were heading to the past to prevent the collapse of Temporal Tower with the aid of Celebi. She was readying the Gate of Time so the two of them could get to the past. But they had to move fast! The tower has just collapsed, and even as we speak, the world was being paralyzed!

"Grovyle, are you sure that the answer to this problem lies in the past?" Danny asked as they ran to the Time Gate. "Because if it isn't, we may have just incurred Primal Dialga's wrath for nothing!"

"Believe me, Danny," Grovyle said as they ran to the gate. "This is the only way to save the future! We must gather the Time Gears that are in the past, Place them in Temporal Tower, and restore the balance of time!"

Danny looked over to Grovyle. He noticed that the friend he's known since he was six, and Grovyle was a Treeko was hiding something.

"There are consequences to what we're about to do, aren't there?" Danny asked.

Grovyle closed his eyes as the two of them stopped for a quick rest. "Danny… If we go through with this… If we stop Temporal Tower from collapsing in the past… You and I won't exist anymore…"

Danny was surprised beyond belief at this statement. "**WHAT?!"**

Grovyle opened his eyes, and looked his long time friend in the eye. "Danny, I know that you are probably upset about this. But I want you to know I took this mission knowing full well what consequences of what we are about to do would be. Even Celebi knows this, but she chose to help us anyway!" Grovyle paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "I'm not going to force you to do anything like your parents would do, but i will ask you anyway. Danny, my oldest, and dearest friend… Even if it means ceasing to exist… Even if it means You will be erased from the very fabric of history for eternity… Will you still help me collect the Time Gears, and Prevent Temporal Tower from collapsing?"

Danny was a bit conflicted. On one hand, he didn't want to stop existing. But on the other hand, there was really nothing left for him in this future. He had done this to make a new life for himself, but he knew that he had to do this. Regardless of what might happen!

"...Alright. I'll do it! I don't care what happens to me, but we need to save all life on the planet, no matter what!" Danny said in a firm voice. Grovyle smiled at this.

"That's just the answer i knew you'd say." Grovyle said with pride in his voice. The could then see the time waves growing closer. "We must hurry! There's no time to lose!"

With that said, the two proceeded ahead to the Time Gate to find the Time Gears, and save the future! but what they didn't know about was the great adventure that was about to take place…

* * *

_**And we're done! I'm terribly sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's all i could think of at this time! Now remember to send in those weapon ideas, and name suggestions for the Buneary on Danny's team! Until Next time… Read, Review, Flamers will be fed to Groudon!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, here's the newest chapter of Explorers of Life! Okay, so I've only gotten two reviews for my story thus far, and I've decided to use the name suggestion Ketta. So a special thanks to PhantomDragon99 who sent me that name! Also, someone Sent in the name ShadowForce for Danny's team name, but I don't think it would work. Namely because that's the name of Giratina's signature move. So... Sorry. And so, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!**_

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_"Journal Entries"_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Formation Of A Team!**_

* * *

Treasure town is a simple little town, but unlike most other places it has its own Exploration Team Guild! Wigglytuff's Guild is a place of friendship, good will, and most of all... Exploration Team Trainees. Topside the guild looks like a tent of native American design with a Wigglytuff's head, face, ears, and tiny arms on the top. There are two torches on each side of the entrance to the guild, and a big hole covered by a bamboo grating near the front of the door. And standing in front of the Guild were two Pokémon.

One of them could only be described as an electrified wolf pup. It was small, had a long head that pointed backwards, and a tail that was bent upwards. It also had blue eyes, green fur, and yellow lightning markings on its head, tail, and underbelly. This is a male Electrike.

The other looked like a bunny that got stuck to a bunch of cotton balls. It was as tall as the Electrike, and had a brown fur coat that had a reddish tint to it, and pink colored puffs of fluffy fur on the tops of its ears, from the waist down, on its feet, and its puffy cotton ball tail. It also had tiny pink eyebrows that are shaped like hearts. One over each eye. This is a female Buneary. But she's not an ordinary Buneary. She's what we call a Shiny Pokémon. That's what we call a Pokémon that's born with a different color scheme than normal members of their species. But what are these two doing here?

"I don't know about this, Javelin." Buneary said to her electric type friend. "I mean, I'm getting some strange vibes from this place..." The now named Javelin looked at the Buneary.

"I know you're scared, Ketta," said Javelin. "But if we don't do this, we'll never get to form our own Exploration team! So-" Before he could finish, a Pokémon called Diglett popped out of the ground.

**"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" **He shouted at the top of his lungs. The surprise was enough to scare Ketta and Javelin so much that they ran away.

But meanwhile on a nearby beach, a Pokémon lay zonked out on the sand. It looked like a humanoid wolf pup with long arms with bony pads on top of the paws, a thin body structure, a mid length tail, normal style wolf legs, but his fur color was different. In place of blue fur, there was bright yellow fur, showing that it is a shiny Riolu. But this Riolu also had an 'X' shaped birthmark in the middle of his forehead. There are also two strange appendages hanging from its head. These are sensory organs.

Ketta, and Javelin began walking on the beach with their heads down in defeat.

"I can't believe we chickened out again!" Javelin said.

"Well, look on the bright side," said Ketta. "At least there's now no way that we're gonna trip **UUUUUUPP!"**

_**Danny's POV: Earlier Yesterday Evening**_

Grovyle and I were making great progress. We were almost all the way to the Time Gate, and there was no sign of any of Primal Dialga's henchmen so far, but its too soon to relax our guards!

We can't forget that enemies could appear at any moment.

That was when I heard a familiar sound. The sound of a motorized vehicle. I looked back to see that my parents were driving after us in the GAV.

**"Grovyle, we got bogies on our tail!"** I said as I started to power up my aura into a spherical shape in the palm of my hand.

**"Aura Sphere!"** I shouted as I twirled around and launched three spheres of pure, highly condensed aura at my so-called parents. One of them missed, but the other two hit their vehicle dead on! The explosive force sent them careening into a nearby tree. Not that I care anyway. Besides, I've got a job to do.

Finally, the Time Gate came into view. Waiting for us there was a Pokémon that resembled a small fairy. She had big blue eyes, and small wings fluttering on her back. The top half of her body was a very light shade of pink, and from the waist down her body was more of a magenta shade. This Pokémon is known as Celebi, the Pokémon of time travel. And she seems happy to see us.

"Grovy, Danny! Its so good to see you guys again!" Celebi said as she flew up and hugged my head. She may only be as tall as an average size Pikachu, but boy is she strong. Strong enough to knock me on my back in fact.

"It's good to see you too, Celebi." I said while hugging her back.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Celebi?" Grovyle asked with a tick mark on his head. "DON'T CALL ME GROVY!"

But Celebi didn't seem deterred in the slightest. "Oh really now, Grovy. You need to lighten up a bit, and have some fun!" She said in her usual bubbly voice. Her behavior made an anime sweat drop appear on the back of my head.

"Uh... Can we please get to the main reason why we're here?" I asked causing them to snap out of their argument. They looked at me, then back to each other.

"Truce." They said as they shook hands. _'For now...' _They thought afterwards.

"Anyways, is the Time Gate ready yet?" Grovyle asked. Celebi nodded in affirmative having turned totally serious.

"Yes. It's just up ahead! Come on!" She replied flying ahead.

We followed her to a giant tunnel like vortex. It was glowing yellow, with light blue rings around it.

"Remember boys, once you go through the Time Gate, you can't come back unless someone opens a new one! So I just wanna say, goodbye and good luck." Celebi looked like she was gonna cry.

"Don't worry, Celebi. We won't fail. We promise you this." I told her. The three of us shared one last group hug, before me and Grovyle ran through the Time Gate as it closed behind us. But as we were passing through the portal, we were suddenly attacked, and I was the one who took most of the damage from the hit! Whoever attacked must've not wanted us to fulfill our mission.

The most I could make out of our attacker was a terrifying black shadow. And before I blacked out, I saw my body transforming...into a Riolu's!

_**Present Time: Normal POV**_

Danny began to open his eyes only to see a shiny Buneary about to fall on top of him.

"What the-?" That was all Danny could say before Ketta landed on him, causing their lips to connect accidentally.

It turns out, Ketta had tripped over a small piece of driftwood, causing her to fall on Danny thus accidentally making them give each other their first kiss. Javelin watched the whole thing slack jawed.

_'Well, that was embarrassing...'_ Javelin thought.

Ketta immediately got off of Danny with both of them sputtering apologies to each other. Ketta soon got her bearings back, and helped him up.

"I'm really sorry about what happened back there." She said. "My name's Ketta, and this is my best friend, Javelin."

"Glad to see you're okay, dude. So, what's your name?" Javelin asked.

"My name's Danny, and when did Pokémon get so tall?" Danny asked in confusion. "You guys aren't normally as tall as a fourteen year old human boy." Hearing this made Ketta and Javelin grow concerned.

"Maybe you took a blow to the head when you were zonked out here." Javelin said.

"Yeah," said Ketta. "I mean, you look like a totally normal shiny Riolu to us."

This confused Danny. "Huh? What're you talking about? I'm a human being, not a...WHA?!" Danny looked at his hands only to find paws in their place. He turned to see a puddle and quickly took a look at his reflection to see that he was indeed a Riolu.

**"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHH! This can't be happening! I've turned into a Pokémon!"** Right then, a powerful stream of fire shot from Danny's muzzle.

"Wow, you can use flamethrower! That's incredible! Not many Riolu can learn fire type moves aside from blaze kick." Javelin said.

The two Pokémon noticed that Danny looked troubled. They knew that he probably didn't have anywhere to go, and possibly no Poké to his name. Ketta stepped up to him.

"Listen, Danny. If you have nowhere to go, why not join our group? We plan to become an Exploration Team, and with you we could become a great team! So will you join us? Please?" Ketta asked.

Danny was surprised by what Ketta was asking, but took some time to think about her offer. Currently, he had no recollection of his past life, had no money, and no place to rest. He figured if he hung out with them, he might remember something from his past.

"Okay," said Danny. "Let's form an Exploration Team!"

* * *

_**And, CUT! I'd say this is coming along quite nicely. Now I need you guys to send in some ideas for what the team name of Danny's Exploration Team will be. As always, READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've finally got some inspiration for what Danny's team name should be! What is it you may ask? Read this new chapter, and find out! Also, I plan to introduce Danny's REAL parents in this chapter. I've already decided that his mom will be a Lucario, but I'd like some ideas for who his dad should be. The only requirement I have is that Danny's dad MUST be a fire type! Feel free to send in any, and all ideas you can offer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Pokémon!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

_'Thinking'_

_Songs_

**"Yelling"**

* * *

_**Danny's REAL MOM?!**_

* * *

"Over here, Danny! Wigglytuff's Guild is just up these steps!" Ketta said, as she and her friends climbed up the hill to the guild.

After filling Danny in on the in's and out's of being an Exploration Team, the three teens headed for Wigglytuff's Guild to register. This was mandatory for any Pokemon that wanted to form a team, and as such, they needed to make their way to the guild as soon as possible. Danny had to admit, the idea of exploring uncharted territory as a career sounded like fun, but he was a bit apprehensive about meeting this Wigglytuff fellow.

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Danny asked as they jumped over the grating in front of the gate.

"Of course we're sure, Danny." said Javelin as he came to a stop at a ladder in the middle of the tent. "Although... We've never really met Wigglytuff face to face before..."

"Then this could be dangerous." Danny said looking down the chute with caution.

The shiny Riolu could sense a lot of different auras down there, and although they seemed friendly, he's learned from past experiences that you can never be too careful. He could sense that one auru in particular had a lot of power, and it felt oddly familiar. Yet at the same time, the level of power coming from this aura source made Danny feel uneasy.

"Relax, Danny. Guildmaster Wigglytuff is a kind and gentle Pokémon. There's nothing to be scared of." Ketta said.

Yeah, they've got nothing to worry about. This would be considered a veritable siesta... At least until Diglett showed up again.

**"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" **Diglett yelled spinning like the light inside of a siren.

This had caused our three young heroes to jump up in fright, hold onto each other, and fall down the hole screaming the whole way down. Once they hit the bottom, our heroes and heroine looked up to see a variety of different Pokémon crowding around them yelling things like 'bring them to the Guildmaster'. But one of the Pokémon seemed to bring a sense of familiarity to Danny.

It was about as tall as an average sized teenager, and had a feminine martial artist build. She looked like a grown up version of Danny, only the gold fur was replaced with dark blue fur, she had a slightly longer muzzle, two sets of aura sensing appendages on each side of her head, and a spike jutting out of the back of each hand/paw. She also lacked the 'X' shaped birthmark that Danny had on his forehead.

Danny sensed the power that this Pokemon possessed, and immediately got in front of Ketta and Javelin. He got into a fighting stance as he was ready to defend his friends. One of the other Pokemon that looked like a colorful bird with a music note for a head and a pink beak that curved down tried to diffuse the situation.

"Now, now, let's be civil everyone! Why don't we escort these kind Pokemon out of the guild so we can all…"

**"YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE THAT, FEATHER BRAIN!"** Danny and the mystery Pokemon yelled.

They looked at each other with a raised eyebrow. Clearly, the two of them had not been expecting for such similar outbursts to happen at one time. But that's when the mystery Pokemon got a good look at Danny. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she seemed to recognize Danny from somewhere, but she couldn't place where.

"You look familiar, pup. Have we met somewhere before?" the mystery Pokemon asked.

"No, we haven't. I'm pretty sure I would remember if we did, miss…" Danny trailed off.

"Oh, right. Where are my manners? I am Lucario." said the now named Lucario.

Ketta and Javelin gasped in shock when they heard the name of this Pokemon. Danny looked at the two in confusion.

"What's with you?" Danny asked.

Ketta and Javelin stared at Danny like he had grown a second head. Was he being serious, or was he pulling their legs?

**"What's with US?! How can you NOT know about Lucario?!** She's the greatest Exploration Team member in the entire world!" Javelin said.

"Yeah! She's the only solo Pokemon Exploration member to reach Platinum Rank! They even say that she's battled the legendary Rayquaza, and lived!" Ketta added.

Danny's eyes widened from hearing about this. He never knew that anyone could become so powerful. Lucario must've gone through some rigorous training to have accomplished such feats that should otherwise be impossible!

"Nice to see that my rep is well known, but why're you kids here?" Lucario asked.

This question made Javelin and Ketta snap out of their fanboy/fangirl induced stupor, and get back to why they were here in the first place. They snapped to attention, and tried to think of something cool to say. However, Danny beat them to it.

"We're here to form an Exploration Team of our own. I was told that this is the place to register for the program." Danny explained.

This caused the other Pokemon to look at Danny in shocked surprise. It was rare for children to become Exploration teams, and they usually didn't last long considering how rigorous the training was. But the bird Pokemon seemed to perk up at the mention of new recruits.

"Well, well, well! I wish that you had just told us up front that you wanted to form a team! My name is Chatot, and I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right hand Pokemon! Hee hee!" Chatot said with a laugh.

The teens had anime sweatdrops on the back of their heads from Chatot's behavior. they made mental notes to check if he was bipolar, or if this was his normal behavior. Because if this was normal, then that would mean that this place gets all of the nuts of the Pokemon world.

"Hey, hey! Don't mind Chatot. He's a little on the bossy side, but he's a good soul once you get to know him." said a Pokemon that looked like a huge crayfish. "I'm Corphish, by the way."

"What's all this commotion about, Chatot?" asked a voice from downstairs.

Everyone looked to the second hole in the ground, and saw another Pokemon climb up the ladder and join the group. This Pokemon was roughly three feet tall, and seemed to have an oval for a body. It had stumpy arms and feet, long rabbit ears, and its face only had two big blue eyes and a mouth. It had pink fur. and a thick pink curl on its head.

"Guildmaster Wigglytuff! There's no trouble, just a few new recruits!" Chatot said.

"Oh! So you three wanna become an Exploration Team, eh?" Wigglytuff asked.

"Yes!" the teens replied.

This seemed to cause Wigglytuff to narrow his eyes. It wasn't from their enthusiasm, but rather, Wigglytuff didn't like the blatant disrespect they had just shown. Some of the other Pokemon were freaking out at this. They had been around long enough to know that the Guildmaster's anger was legendary.

Lucario however, didn't seem fazed by this show of aggression. In fact, she was the calmest out of everyone. And for good reason too. Wigglytuff may be strong, but Lucario had him outranked in speed, agility, and move versatility.

"Listen, Wigglytuff! I don't-" Danny was cut off from what he was going to say when Chatot stopped him.

"Call him 'Guildmaster'!" Chatot whispered.

Danny didn't understand why Chatot requested that, but he decided to do so. If only to get a word in on the matter.

"Listen, Guildmaster Wigglytuff! I don't care what sort of challenges lay ahead, but I'm not backing down from this! I WILL become an Exploration Team member, even if I have to train for my whole life! So don't go thinking that I'll just up and quit!" Danny declared.

Wigglytuff didn't say anything to respond. His eyes were open and his mouth was moving, but no words were being formed. Chatot walked up to Wigglytuff, and listened carefully. He heard faint snoring from the pink Pokemon, and came up with only one logical explanation.

"The Guildmaster is asleep!" Chatot informed.

This made Danny and Ketta fall over anime style, but Javelin had stars in his eyes when he heard that.

"Whoa! With his eyes OPEN?! This guy is incredible!" Javelin said.

"You sure are easy to entertain, ain't ya?" Lucario asked.

When the Guildmaster woke up, he began to contemplate Danny's words. Just because he was asleep didn't mean he couldn't hear anything. He smiled at the shiny Riolu, but then he squinted his eyes. He noticed something odd about this particular Riolu.

"Lucario, do all shiny Riolu have 'X' shaped birthmarks on their foreheads?" Wigglytuff asked.

This question made Lucario look harder at Danny. Sure enough, she noticed the 'X' shaped birthmark on his forehead. Her facial features softened as she knelt down, and started gently tracing the birthmark with her paw. She couldn't believe this! He had finally returned after fourteen years!

"Uh, should I know why you're doing this?" Danny asked.

"No, you shouldn't. But a mother never forgets the face of her child…" Lucario said, as tears started to fall down her muzzle.

Danny's eyes widened when he heard this. Why would Lucario say something like this? Danny never knew his mother, and now Lucario says something as heart wrenching as this? Unless…

"Mom…?" Danny asked.

* * *

_**Well it took a while, but here it is! The newest chapter! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember that I need you to send in ideas for what fire type Pokemon should be Danny's dad! Also, I am still accepting ideas for what Danny's team name should be! Enjoy! Flames will be fed to a Charizard!**_


End file.
